Lo Recuerdo Como Si Fuera Ayer
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: #Summary: Aun recuerdo esa despedida, han pasado más de 6 meses. Ya no siento amor o eso creo… eres un recuerdo de lo más profundo de mi mente y corazón. Salí adelante sin ti…ahora miro hacia atrás y solo me sirvió de experiencia. Pero cuando te vuelvo a ver esos sentimietos vuelven a emerger


Disclamer: el mundo de Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenece si no a la gran Rumiko. Quien me inspiro a continuar por nuestros sueños y no caer cuando las cosas se vuelve difícil.

#Summary: Aun recuerdo esa despedida, han pasado más de 6 meses. Ya no siento amor o eso creo… eres un recuerdo de lo más profundo de mi mente y corazón. Salí adelante sin ti…ahora miro hacia atrás y solo me sirvió de experiencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ha pasado tiempo, lo sé pero esa parte de mi no quiere dejar ese vendito recuerdo del día en que me dejo. Si es tonto por mi parte estar recordando y pasando mal rato pero es algo que mi subconsciencia y mi conciencia no quiere olvidar

Mientras voy caminando por la calle con mis audífonos escuchando música, empieza a sonar la canción "Let Me Go" de Avril Lavigne

"El amor que una vez colgó de la pared (como un cuadro),  
solía significar algo.  
Pero ahora no significa nada.  
Los ecos (de la pelea) se han marchado de la entrada,  
pero todavía recuerdo el dolor de diciembre.

Oh, no queda una sola cosa que podrías decir,  
lo siento, es demasiado tarde.

Me estoy liberando de estos recuerdos,  
tengo que dejarlo ir (_pasar, marchar_), simplemente, dejarlo ir.  
He dicho adiós, le he prendido fuego a todo,  
tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente, dejarlo ir.

Volviste para darte cuenta de que me había marchado,  
y que el lugar está vacío,  
como el agujero que quedaba en mí.  
Como si no fuéramos nada de nada.  
No es lo que significas para mí,  
aunque estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

Oh, no queda una sola cosa que podrías decir,  
lo siento, es demasiado tarde.

Me estoy liberando de estos recuerdos,  
tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente, dejarlo ir.  
He dicho adiós, le he prendido fuego a todo,  
tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente, dejarlo ir.

Y lo dejo ir, y ahora lo sé.  
Una nueva vida, está ahí bajando la carretera.  
¿Y cuándo estaría bien? tú siempre lo has sabido.  
Entonces esta vez, no lo dejaré pasar.

Solo queda una cosa aquí que decir,  
(para) el amor nunca es demasiado tarde.

Me he liberado de estos recuerdos,  
lo he dejado marchar, lo he dejado marchar.  
Y "dos adioses" condujeron a esta nueva vida,  
no me dejes marchar, no me dejes marchar.

No me dejes marchar,  
no me dejes marchar,  
no me dejes marchar,  
no me dejes marchar.

No te dejaré marchar,  
no me dejes marchar.  
(Bis)"

Todavía recuerdo tu cabello plateado, esos ojo color miel junto con tu mirada fría y las veces que me tuviste en tus brazos, tus besos, tus caricias… pero nuestro orgullo hizo que nuestra relación terminara, fui yo la culpable o tú. Aun que la respuesta no la he conseguido desde ese día.

Tengo claro que aun te amo, cada vez que miro una foto junto a mí en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa boba de niña enamorada pero caigo en la realidad y sé que no volverás a mi lado, nuestra casa en la que ahora no esta es muy grande para mi sola. Hay veces en la que anhelo que vuelvas mi casa.

Bajo la música y me doy cuenta de que está lloviendo a cantaros y me apresuro en sacar la ropa que está en el patio, rayos quede toda mojada hace tiempo que no había una lluvia así. Así que fue a la lavandería a colgar la ropa y yo al baño a cambiarme y darme una ducha relajante, mientras me meto a la tina lentamente siente como mi piel reacciona antes el cambio de temperatura, me quedo mirando el techo y me pregunto que es lo que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, trabajando, en el gimnasio o estarás con otra.

El hecho de pensar que estas con otra me produce un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y sin poder evitar lloro, se que Sango y Kagome me dicen que el volverá pero yo no estoy segura de eso, el no es como el resto de los hombres no es como Miroku, Inuyasha o como Kohaku, para mí era especial. Hundo mi rostro en el agua pero a quien engaño sentía que ese vacío dentro de mí, me faltaba el, entre en una especie de depresión deje de dormir, comer incluso notaba que estaba empezando a perder peso pero es que lo necesitaba, me salgo de la tina y diviso una pesa que estaba dentro del closet de baño y lo tomo antes pesaba 59 kg pero ahora solo peso 44 kg, no le di importancia y me salí del baño hacia mi pieza solo quería dormir y no despertar nunca más de esta pesadilla.

Siento que tocan el timbre no tenia ánimos de recibir gente aparte de eso hacia frio pero no lo sentía era raro pero me pongo mis pantuflas y bajo lentamente las escaleras, y abro la puerta…en un transe abro mis ojos como platos…que…que hacia el ahí todo mojado y tú te desmayas…lo que apenas escuche fue mi nombre o eso creo, te entro y te trato de secar de alguna forma y te acuesto en mi cama a tu lado.

-_Porque te apareces ahora Sesshomaru-sama_\- le dije mientras estabas durmiendo y te tomo la temperatura, rayos está ardiendo así que me levanto para buscar una fuente de agua con una toalla y se la pongo en la frente.

No me di ni cuenta de la hora que era, decidí acostarme y descansar un poco, pero en la pieza del al lado y así poder levantarme para revisar de vez en cuando a Sesshomaru-sama, mientras buscaba una nueva toalla para ponerla en su frente, le tomo la temperatura ya se le había bajado la fiebre. Me sentí aliviada por eso, de repente se empieza a despertar y no sabía cómo reaccionar…debería irme de ahí o no; esperar que me diga algo…uhhhh ayúdame corazón ¡que hago¡

-_Rin…_-escucho que me llaman y levanto mi vista topándome con esa miraba color ámbar, se me vino mil recuerdos dentro de mi mente y de todos esos momentos de pasamos juntos…cielos sentí un ardor en mi rostro y me toco mis pómulos oh-oh estaba sonrojada

-_Discúlpame…sé que no debería estar aquí…pero te necesito a mi lado-_incorporando en la cama

-_¿Por qué?_\- le dije bajando la mirada, no sé si debía ilusionarme con algo así o no

\- _Me di cuenta de que te necesito-_acariciando mi mejilla, no recordaba esa caricia pero me reconforto mucho

-_Pero yo no estoy segura…me dejaste y no sabes cuánto sufrí por ello-_ levanto mi mirada y lo veo

-_Lo sé…nunca deje de seguirte, incluso note como bajaste de peso pero no quise ver como estabas fue un error dejarte así…solo me arrepiento de eso y no sabes cuánto_-me dijo abrazándome, no me di ni cuenta en qué momento me abrazo y me dijo todo eso en el oído-_lo siento Rin_

Me dejo sin habla, lloro y me aferro a él, lo abrazo solo con tener 20 años sufría por él y el a sus 28 sufría por mí. No lo podía creer

-_Sesshomaru-sama…_\- me dejo sin habla

-_No hables rin solo disfruta del momento_\- me tira a mi cama, me sigue abrazando mientras nos miramos mutuamente, después de harto tiempo sentía su calor, eses calor que reconfortaba, me hacía sentir segura e incluso hasta amada. Me emociono al pensar que el estaba ahí, en eso Sesshomaru toma mi mentón

-_Por qué lloras-_ mientras me mira con ese color ámbar

-_Me emocionas… pero sé que ha pasado tiempo lo de nosotros y no estoy segura de que lo nuestro siga….a pesar de todo lo que sufrí-_ dije sentándome en la cama

-_No digas eso, estoy súper arrepentido_-toma una pausa- _pero Rin eres mi vida, mi respiro…en estos últimos 7 meses que estuve alejado de ti, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, sé que soy una persona diferente a ti pero por eso te amo lo frio se complementa con el calor….eres mi ser mi luz mi todo…como no entiendes eso_\- la verdad me impresiono ver a un Sesshomaru-sama en un estado de…¿suplica?, no creo que haga eso siempre a sido inexpresivo, frio nunca mostraba un sentimiento y ahora eso me dejo….impresionada

-_Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

-_A que te refieres_\- me queda mirando extrañado

-_donde quedo el frio, inexpresivo, altanero, el que no le importa nada…la verdad se me hace raro el hecho de que este como suplicando ante esto_\- le dije de una vez y repentinamente bajo mi mirada yo lo amo pero…

-_lo sé, sé que es mi personalidad pero entiende que lo hago por ti…te amo más que a mi propia vida Rin, como no entiendes eso_\- acorta la poca distancia que teníamos y me abraza fuertemente, sentí como el ambiente entre nosotros cambiaba, en vez a abrazarlo me aferro quería sentir su respiración todo,

-_te amo-_ le susurro

-_yo te amo más pequeña Rin_\- esa noche se quedo conmigo, en nuestra cama, dejándonos llevar por el sueño y tantas emociones juntas pero esta vez el iba a estar conmigo pero antes de acostarnos, me levanto y me observa detenidamente me dirijo a mi equipo de música y pongo la canción "Never Say Good Bye" de Bon Jovi

"Usted y yo hemos pasado por algunos momentos difíciles  
Piensa en todas las veces que te he visto caer  
A través de toda la lluvia y todo el cielo gris  
No he perdido ni una amor para ti a todas  
Pero si sus ojos se podía ver lo mucho que significas para mí  
Toma mi mano, mi amor te hará libre  
Su otro dolor de corazón, otro día  
Usted sentarse y ver su vida pasar como un frío día de invierno  
Eche un vistazo a su alrededor, verá los fragmentos de sus sueños rotos  
Pero que recoger los pedazos y seguir  
Pero si sus ojos se podía ver lo mucho que significas para mí  
Usted toma mi mano, mi amor podría establecer gratis  
Y yo nunca voy a decir adiós  
Siempre estoy de pie a su lado  
Y no importa lo que hagas  
Usted sabe que mi amor te pertenece a ti  
Y yo nunca voy a decir adiós  
Y cada día de la vida parece un poco más frío  
Esperando el amor bajo la lluvia  
Puedes votar todas sus preocupaciones sobre mis hombros  
Me dio a mi la canción para que usted y yo nunca se apartará de vosotros  
Y si sus ojos se podía ver lo mucho que significas para mí  
Toma mi mano, mi amor podría establecer gratis  
Y yo nunca voy a decir adiós  
Siempre estoy de pie a su lado  
Y no importa lo que hagas, sabes que mi amor te pertenece a ti  
Y yo nunca voy a decir adiós  
No estoy nunca va a decir adiós  
Nunca voy a decir adiós"

Y me giro, le sonrió y me acuesto.

Me tira hacia él y me besa intensamente, me besaba de una manera diferente que las otras veces, me transmitía cuanto me ama, nos separamos por falta de aire y me mira con su dorado ámbar

-_siento el daño causado, quiero cambiar y…_-le tomo el rostro

-_a mí me gusta cómo eres…mi arrogante…nunca te pediría que te cambiaran_

_-lo sé….pero es algo que quiero hacer por mi cuenta-_ me sonríe…espera me sonrió y fue una de las sonrisas más tierna que me ha dado

-_por eso quiero que te quedes como eres…no quiero que cambies_ – le regalo una sonrisa

-_bueno hare lo que tú me pidas y por eso te hare el amor toda la noche, quiero volver a sentir tu calor, esos abrazos que transmiten todo - _ besándome en cuello, me sentía nerviosa y no sabía porque pero sentía que esta vez algo iba a cambiar que nuestra relación se iba a fortalecer, iba a crecer y yo lo seguiré amando.

Ese día, era lluvioso era un motivo para ir a abrazarlo, me besa intensamente y esa fue una de las muchas noches que pasamos juntos en donde mis esperanzas volvieron a nacer…otra vez pero esta vez con Sesshomaru

Hola hola, esta vez hice un fanfic de Sesshomaru y rin, esta vez hice una personalidad rara de Sesshomaru, ya me lo imagino así con una personalidad dócil. 1, 2,3 rico

Bueno aparte de que me encanta la personalidad en la serie, me pregunte como seria si fuera tierno, amable pero es difícil pero a la vez se vería kawai, tierno mi amo bonito

Espero que les haga gusto

Nos vemos en la próxima

Besos y abrazos

Adios

Ayu Misako


End file.
